Efecto Mariposa
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Tras el incidente con Shanks, Garp no llevó a Luffy con Dadan, sin saber cuánto cambiaría eso la vida de su otro nieto. Marco x Ace


Acaba de pasar la media noche aquí, lo que significa que estamos a 20 de mayo y es mi cumpleaños :D (y me siento vieja ahora.) El año pasado lo celebré publicando muchas actualizaciones a la vez, y este año he decidido hacer lo mismo porque no suelo recibir muchos regalos de cumpleaños (y menos en mano) y los reviews me hacen muy feliz, así que los quiero :D

Escribí esta historia originalmente en inglés como un regalo de cumpleaños para Aerle (en ), y he decidido traducirla. Está terminada y tiene seis capítulos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ace estaba con la cabeza gacha, la barbilla rozándole el pecho mientras miraba sin ver sus pies colgando, su cuerpo sujeto al árbol por la cuerda que esos malditos bandidos habían atado a su alrededor y al del árbol para mantenerlo ahí. Ya no estaba gritando, eso había sido lo primero que había parado de hacer, y tampoco estaba intentando soltarse ya y, aunque los ojos le dolían por haber estado tanto tiempo despierto, se negaba a dormir, su mente perdida en las palabras que había escuchado antes ese día.

Todo era culpa suya. Sabo y él tendrían que haber estado en la Gray Terminal como siempre, pegándose con cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y acumulando más tesoros, pero ahora nada de eso podría volver a pasar porque él había sido un jodido imbécil que había tenido que robarle a uno de los hombres de Bluejam hacía meses. Desde ese día, las cosas se habían ido a pique, aunque ni él ni Sabo se habían dado cuenta de ello en ese momento.

Darle una paliza al tal Polchemy y los hombres que tenía a sus órdenes había parecido la única opción en ese momento, ya que esos hombres los habían estado buscando, aunque Ace estaba bastante convencido de que esa acción en particular no había afectado mucho la decisión de Bluejam de venir a por ellos. De todos modos, ahora Ace creía que la mejor opción habría sido devolverles el dinero y darles algo más de tesoro como disculpa o algo así. El tesoro era solo eso, tesoro, y siempre podían conseguir más, pero ninguno de los dos había pensado en esa posibilidad.

En vez de eso, Sabo había venido a esconderse a casa de Dadan y los dos chicos habían caído en la ilusión de que todo iba bien. Se habían vuelto más cercanos de lo que ya habían sido en el pasado, y finalmente habían decidido convertirse en hermanos.

Entonces había aparecido el padre de Sabo.

Ace todavía no estaba seguro si, a pesar del trozo de mierda que había sido, Bluejam había tenido razón al decir que Sabo estaría mejor con su familia, a pesar de la opinión que su hermano tenía de ellos. Después de todo, Ace no podía imaginarse cómo a alguien podía irle mejor con alguien como él que con cualquier otra persona, pero Sano debía haber pensado que no podía quedarse con su familia, como cuando era pequeño.

No, Sabo había intentado marcharse y ahora estaba muerto. Y todo era culpa de Ace.

* * *

_Ace,_

_No te pasó nada en el incendio, ¿verdad? Estoy preocupado por ti, pero sé que estás bien. Me sabe mal decírtelo, pero cuando leas esta carta yo ya habré salido al mar. Han pasado cosas, y parece que me iré antes que tú. No estoy seguro de a donde aún, pero cualquier sitio es mejor que este país. Entonces, me haré más fuerte y me convertiré en un pirata de verdad._

_Cuando ambos seamos piratas con más libertad de nadie, encontrémonos de nuevo en algún sitio. En algún sitio en el vasto, ancho mar, sé que te veré de nuevo._

_¿Sabes, Ace? Me pregunto cuál de nosotros es el mayor. Es un poco raro ser dos hermanos mayores, pero este vínculo es mi mayor tesoro._

_Cuídate, Ace._

Ace estaba sentado en el borde de la colina que daba al mar, apretando en sus manos la carta de Sabo mientras la leía por enésima vez.

Esta vez no lloró cuando sus ojos recorrieron las palabras que ya se había aprendido de memoria. No podía llorar, tenía los ojos tan secos de haber llorado por tanto tiempo que Ace no se habría sorprendido si se volvían incapaces de volver a producir lágrimas.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Ace había leído la carta por primera vez, un poco más de un día, ya que ahora el sol se estaba poniendo por segunda vez desde que había llegado allí.

El dolor desgarrador que había sentido cuando lo habían atado al árbol se había calmado un poco, y la carta de Sabo lo había vuelto a intensificar, pero ahora había aflojado de nuevo, dejando paso a los pensamientos oscuros que invadían su mente casi cada vez que venía a este sitio que miraba el mar en concreto.

Pensamientos oscuros y la comprensión, aunque era algo que debería haber estado allí desde el principio, de que había perdido a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo.

Con esa comprensión vino otro pensamiento. Habían prometido que dejarían la isla al cumplir los diecisiete años, pero Sabo se había marchado antes y no lo había logrado. Ace se preguntó si él lo haría. Si conseguía irse, se aseguraría de vivir una vida con más libertad que nadie, como un pirata tal y como él y Sabo siempre habían soñado ser. Sería su tributo a su hermano, navegar por el mundo, vivir aventuras y no tener que depender de lo que otros tratasen de imponerle. Si no lo conseguía, entonces eso significaría que el mundo había tenido razón desde el principio y Ace realmente no tendría que haber nacido. En ese momento se sentía más inclinado a creer que el mundo había estado en lo cierto, pero sería un insulto a Sabo si simplemente se rendía.

Una vez lo tuvo claro, Ace decidió que ahora era el momento de zarpar.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, muchos habitantes de la zona central de la ciudad del Reino Goa despertaron para encontrarse con que sus posesiones, en particular dinero y joyas, habían desaparecido. La central de policía fue invadida por informes de estos casos y, a la vista de todos los ciudadanos descontentos que habían perdido sus preciadas posesiones, nadie prestó mucha atención a la queja de un pescador de que le habían robado el bote, igual que la desaparición de casi toda la comida de esas casas paso desapercibida.

Portgas D. Ace, el culpable de estos crímenes, no era consciente del alboroto que sus acciones habían causado, demasiado ocupado como estaba en organizar sus provisiones y su nuevo tesoro en el pequeño camarote de su nuevo bote.

Había habido botes más grandes, incluso algunos que tenían camas dentro de los camarotes, pero en este había encontrado la más valiosa de todas sus nuevas posesiones, algo que no había sido capaz de encontrar en ninguna de las casas, y que habría requerido robar en una tienda: herramientas de navegación.

Él no era un experto como Sabo lo había sido, pero había prestado atención cuando su hermano le había explicado algo, e incluso había leído un libro o dos cuando le había quedado claro que no iban a estar en la misma tripulación. Ace esperaba que eso fuera a ser suficiente para navegar en el East Blue. Suponía que se volvería mejor a medida que pasase el tiempo.

Ace salió del camarote una vez estuvo seguro de que nada se saldría del sitio por culpa del balanceo del bote y miró hacia arriba.

El cielo estaba despejado, con solo algunas pequeñas nubes moviéndose en él, y Ace se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa del mar rozando su piel.

Era tan raro estar en el mar.

Siempre había sabido que se marcharía en un bote algún día, pero había esperado que ese día fuese su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y había esperado también que para entonces sería alto y musculoso, no un mocoso flacucho que no podía proteger a nadie.

Sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento, Ace miró el espacio vacío de la pequeña cubierta, opuesto a donde las herramientas de pesca estaban, y decidió que era hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

* * *

El hombre cayó con un pesado golpe y quedó espatarrado en el suelo, inconsciente y con una herida sangrante abierta en la cabeza donde esta había golpeado el pavimento.

Ace miró sus manos, apretadas alrededor del palo de madera, y les dirigió una mirada molesta.

Seguía siendo demasiado débil. Ese hombre, un pirata que ni siquiera tenía una recompensa por su cabeza, casi le había ganado cuando Ace había intentado enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo, y el chico se había visto forzado a coger el primer objeto parecido a una tubería que había encontrado para pelear.

Ace no se había traído la tubería consigo, no se había visto capaz de utilizarla de nuevo sin verse asaltado por recuerdos de su hermano muerto, y ahora comenzaba a lamentar su decisión. Pero no iba a hacerse con un reemplazo para cubrir sus necesidades, no. Ace no quería depender de una arma para pelear, quería ser capaz de utilizar brazos y piernas para eso, y era por eso misma razón que se prometió entrenar incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía. Para hacerse más fuerte.

Con esa idea en mente, Ace decidió ir a buscar a los matones locales. Todas las ciudades tenían a sus matones debiluchos que se creían importantes, y eran muy útiles para poner a prueba sus habilidades por el momento.

* * *

Monkey D. Garp estaba sentado detrás de su mesa en el Cuartel General de la Marina tras volver de otra infructuosa búsqueda por el East Blue.

Vale, había visitado a Luffy en el pueblo y había pasado dos semanas entrenándolo, pero no había encontrado ni rastro de su otro nieto.

Como siempre.

Ace había desaparecido hacía más de un año, justo después de que Sabo hubiese muerto, sin dejar nada más que una nota garabateada en un pequeño trozo de papel donde le decía a Dadan que ahora no tendría que preocuparse por gastar dinero en él. También le había escrito unas líneas a Garp, diciéndole que de esa forma no tendría que ponerse en peligro por proteger a Ace y que, a pesar de ser un puñetero viejo, no era un abuelo tan malo.

Ese era el mejor cumplido que Garp había recibido nunca de Ace.

El chico había estado un mes desaparecido cuando Garp había ido a visitarlo a casa de Dadan esa vez, y la única razón por la que el marine no les había hecho nada a los bandidos fue porque podía ver lo sinceramente preocupados que estaban por el chico. Garp estaba preocupado también, tan preocupado que se había echado a llorar allí mismo, apretando la carta que aún conservaba en una mano.

Se había marchado de la isla de inmediato, apenas deteniéndose para decirle adiós a Luffy, y había buscado por tanto tiempo como había podido estar fuera del cuartel antes de que Sengoku lo amenazara con ir él mismo al East Blue y arrastrar su culo a Marineford.

Garp solo había logrado escuchar algunos rumores sobre un mocoso monstruosamente fuerte dando palizas a gente en varias islas, pero ya se había marchado cuando el marine había llegado a dichas islas. Por las descripciones dadas por algunas de las víctimas, que coincidían todas en que era un niño con mala leche, de pelo oscuro y pecas en la cara, Garp había podido saber que se trataba de Ace. Los había escuchado cada vez que iba al East Blue al menos en una isla, pero de todos modos no había sido capaz de encontrar a Ace.

El marine tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a esos rumores. Por un lado, eran la prueba de que Ace estaba al menos vivo, y volviéndose más fuerte ya que cada vez sus víctimas eran también más fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo significaban que el chico se estaba poniendo en constante peligro, y eso preocupaba a Garp.

En su último viaje, el vicealmirante había escuchado menciones de estos incidentes en una base de la marina en la que se había detenido para reponer provisiones, y no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto pasaría antes de que lograsen descubrir quién estaba detrás de los ataques. Al menos los hombres hablando de ello habían parecido incrédulos ante la idea de un niño ganando a adultos de esa forma.

* * *

Ace se tambaleó hacia atrás, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie cuando recibió un puñetazo directo en la cara.

Hubo risas a su alrededor y el mismo hombre que lo había golpeado lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó, acercándolo a su cara. Ace giró la cabeza, intentando evitar que el desagradable aliento podrido del hombre le diese en la cara.

—Así que tú eres el niñato monstruo que ha estado atacando a gente por todo el East Blue, ¿eh?

Ace fulminó al hombre con la mirada e intentó deshacerse de la mano que lo sostenía, ganándose un puñetazo en el estómago.

Hubo más risas alrededor de los otros hombres.

—¿Vas a matarlo, jefe? —Alguien preguntó, y Ace contuvo el impulso de girarse para lanzarle una mirada asesina al que había hablado, manteniendo los ojos en la amenaza más inmediata.

—Nah. Este crío es fuerte, podríamos usarlo.

En ese momento, escuchando esas palabras, Ace se acordó de Bluejam. Bluejam, quien lo había utilizado para preparar el fuego que había quemado Grey Terminal. Bluejam, quien había venido con el padre de Sabo para llevarse a Sabo lejos de él.

Ace vio todo rojo.

—¡No voy a trabajar para ti! —Gritó y, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, le había dado una patada al hombre en la cara con suficiente fuerza para hacer que lo soltara y que cayera hacia atrás sujetando su nariz ahora rota.

Sin pensar, Ace se abalanzó sobre él, dando viciosos puñetazos y patadas al adulto, sin darse cuenta de que los golpes que no habían causado mucho daño antes ahora estaban rompiendo fácilmente piel, músculo y hueso.

No fue hasta después, cuando él era el único que quedaba en pie en ese callejón, que Ace miró sus propias manos y se dio cuenta de que había causado mucho más daño del que su fuerza debería haberle permitido. Confuso, se preguntó por qué ninguno de los otros hombres lo había atacado y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, encontrándolos a todos ahí, tirados en el suelo con las armas esparcidas a su alrededor, habiendo caído de sus manos. Ninguno de ellos estaba despierto.

Se preguntó qué había pasado, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación para ello.

* * *

Ace sonrió, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus enemigos seguía consciente antes de acercarse al último hombre al que había derrotado, inconsciente como el resto de su tripulación.

Recordaba haber visto la cara de este hombre antes, era un pirata relativamente famoso del East Blue, con una recompensa de diez millones de belis por su cabeza, bastante por encima de la media de los piratas de este océano. Era una suma muy buena, y habría servido bien para reemplazar su bote que ya estaba en bastante mal estado, pero por desgracia Ace no podía reclamarla.

Puede que no fuese la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero tampoco era idiota. Ace había escuchado los rumores que circulaban sobre él, y sabía que en cuanto un chico de doce años apareciese en una base de la marine arrastrando a un peligroso capitán pirata completamente derrotado, los marines sumarían dos y dos y lo identificarían. Puede que no tuviese una recompensa oficial por su cabeza, pero Ace no estaba muy seguro de que eso significase que fueran a dejar que se marchase con el dinero sin más.

No era algo que estuviese ansioso por comprobar.

Pero, incluso sin obtener el dinero, había obtenido algún beneficio de esta pelea. Había ganado, para empezar, y había conseguido utilizar la extraña habilidad que había aparecido hacía unos meses para hacerlo. De acuerdo, no había sido perfecto ya que no podía usarla exactamente a voluntad, pero la ira había sido perfecta para hacerla aparecer. No lo había estado haciendo mal antes, aunque lo habían superado en número por mucho, pero una vez esa habilidad hubo aparecido de nuevo había sido cuestión de minutos deshacerse de todos los débiles, y el capitán había caído fácilmente en una pelea de uno contra uno.

Ace no sabía qué era esa habilidad que mejoraba tanto su habilidad, no había sido capaz de encontrar información sobre ella, pero eso no importaba mucho mientras fuera útil. Y no era el único poder sin explicar. No, Ace podía sentir cosas también. Sabía por instinto dónde estaba la gente, era capaz de predecir los ataques de otros y a veces hasta podía hacerse una idea de lo fuerte que alguien era.

Una vez Ace había considerado la posibilidad de haberse comido una Fruta del Diablo por accidente, pero aún podía nadar, así que había descartado esa opción.

Tras varios intentos fallidos por descubrir lo que le estaba pasando, Ace había decidido ignorar el por qué y en vez de eso centrarse en aprender cómo utilizar esas nuevas habilidades. Mirando a su alrededor, no parecía que lo estuviese haciendo muy mal.

Lo malo era que esta tripulación era una de las más fuertes del East Blue, y eso quería decir que pronto este océano no sería suficiente para entrenar.

Tal vez era hora de buscar información sobre cómo entrar en la Grand Line.

* * *

Ace caminaba por las abarrotadas calles en plena tarde, con cuidado de evitar cualquier golpe que pudiera dañar sus preciadas compras. Aparte de ser absurdamente caros, los Log Pose parecían ser objetos frágiles, y Ace no quería arriesgarse a romperlo. Tendría que colarse en un barco pirata o dos solo para reunir el dinero necesario para comprar otro si este se rompía.

Al menos navegar con esta extraña brújula parecía bastante fácil, o lo sería de no ser por las cosas raras que había leído sobre el clima de la Grand Line. Habría descartado la mayoría de cosas como mentiras o exageraciones de no ser por las historias que recordaba que el abuelo de había contado años atrás, cuando Ace era pequeño y aún no sabía mucho acerca del mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de los recuerdos del hombre al que aún quería a pesar de sus lamentables habilidades para educar, y se quedó helado al ver a dónde lo habían llevado sus pies.

Estaba en la enorme plaza, la gente caminando alrededor igual que en cualquier otro lugar de la ajetreada ciudad, y ahí, levantado en el otro extremo del abierto espacio cuadrado, estaba una alta estructura de madera.

El patíbulo.

El lugar donde todo había empezado. El lugar donde la ejecución del Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger, había tenido lugar hacía quince años, donde se había destruido el lugar de Ace en el mundo incluso antes de que hubiera nacido.

Ace se alejó a grandes zancadas por una de las muchas calles que salían de la plaza y decidió que le vendría bien algo para beber. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido cómo amenazar a camareros para que le vendieran alcohol, y había mucha gente a la que no le importaba venderle alcohol a un niño que no tenía ni catorce años siempre y cuando lo pagase.

* * *

Ace miró a su alrededor, fascinado por el agua que ascendía a gran velocidad por el camino que lo llevaría a la Grand Line.

Finalmente estaba aquí. Le había costado casi un año recoger toda la información necesaria para entrar en el océano más grande del mundo, así como para encontrar un barco lo bastante fuerte para resistir la dura entrada pero que pudiese llevar bien él solo, pero finalmente estaba aquí.

Se las había apañado para entrar en el canal de milagro, habiendo estado por largos momentos seguro de que no lo iba a conseguir y se estamparía contra la pared de roca, y ahora, con el agua llevándolo hacia arriba, se rio.

Se rio por primera vez en muchos meses, y cuando el barco saltó en el aire y cayó en la corriente que descendía a gran velocidad se permitió sonreír ampliamente y contemplar la vista fascinado, durante los eternos momentos que tardó en descender a aguas más tranquilas volviendo a ser el niño que había corrido por Gray Terminal y el Reino Goa con su hermano y mejor amigo, riendo y peleando y soñando en convertirse en un gran pirata algún día.

Arriba en el mástil, la bandera pirata que finalmente había decidido izar ondeaba furiosamente, movida por el fuerte viento.

**Continuará**


End file.
